Jugun Ianfu
by fujika26
Summary: fict special my birthday n HUT RI. Naruto dijadikan Jugun Ianfu saat jepang menjajah Indonesia. otag ngadat kagak mau diajak bikin summary .  Baca ndiri dah. SasuNaru slight NaruSaku RnR, Flame sangat diHalal kan!


**JUGUN IANFU**

Moshi2 minna! Fuji hadir kembali membawakan fict **DOUBLE SPECIAL**, pertama karna fict ini Fuji dedikasikan untuk Fuji ndiri yg tanggal 26 Agustus ini genap 16 taon (plaks! Kagak penting hoi!) Dan yg kedua untuk memperingati HUT RI ke 65 taon ini. MERDEKA! (taboked! Kagak usah pake toa napah?) Juga untuk para pejuang Jugun Ianfu Indonesia khususnya T-T.

Fict abal yg terinspirasi dari fict orang (yg Fuji kagak tau n kagak pengen tau namanya) yg beberapa hari lalu dipost spesial HUT RI dg pair NaruHina (yg Fuji ndiri cuman bca summary nya doank). Trus jdi inget Novel 'Sang Maharani' yg nama Novelisnya Fuji kagak inget * sweardrop* yg mengisahkan ttg Jugun Ianfu, trus sedikit kisah dari Mardyem or sapa lah ntu yg seorang ex-jugun ianfu Indonesia * yg jelas donk! * trus selesailah Fict abal yang kyaknya hampir sama persis dengan isi kisah 'Sang Maharani' dalam satu hari. Ada yg mw kasih saran, kritik, or flame juga boleh.. Monggo...

**Discl: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Jugun Ianfu © Fujika26**

**Rating & Genre: **Bertahan di **T **atau mungkin **T+** untuk beberapa adegan. Bergenre dasar **romance** yang dibalut dengan sedikit **angst **atau mungkin **hurt/comfort**... Silahkan sodara-sodari memilih sendiri.

**Warning: ABAL **n **Gaje **forever, **AU **Indonesia dan sekitarnya, **OOC** also for **YAOI **agak nge**LIME**, **Typo** masih ada, **EYD** kagak tau, banyak **OC** tanpa nama. **SASUNARU** slight **NARUSAKU. Chara Death **for Sakura. **Don't like Don't read! RnR hukumnya wajib! NgeFLAME jg masih HALAL!**

**JUGUN IANFU**

**1944 Batavia**

Tenda-tenda pengungsian berjajar di salah satu tanah lapang di Batavia yang tak cukup luas hingga terlihat saling berhimpitan dan kumuh dipenuhi begitu banyak manusia dengan keadaan yang memprihatinkan. Tentara-tentara Jepang kini menghiasi ibu kota, menggantikan kepemimpinan Belanda yang sudah sangat lama bercokol di negeri yang kaya akan sumber daya alam tersebut.

Sesosok pemuda bermata sebiru langit berjalan gontai sambil membawa sebungkus singkong rebus di tangan tannya perlahan ia memeluk makanan itu dalam dadanya, menjaga baik-baik harta berharganya itu. Di kejauhan terlihat seorang perempuan bermata lavender melambaikan tangannya, pemuda itupun mempercepat langkahnya membuat rambut pirang kusam tak terawatnya berkibar dibelai angin, sangat jelas bahwa ia bukan seorang pribumi asli, melainkan seorang peranakan Belanda-Jawa.

"Hinata, aku mendapatkan ini. Ayo kita makan bersama yang lain!" serunya dengan senyum merekah di balik wajah kusamnya, begitupun dengan gadis di depannya, tak ada yang berpenampilan lebih pantas disana karena mereka semua hanyalah rakyat jajahan. Begitu juga dengan pemuda pirang itu, ayahnya yang seorang penguasa hampir seluruh wilayah Batavia tewas saat mempertahankan wilayahnya dari penjajahan Jepang, Ibunya yang seorang rakyat pribumi jelatapun sudah lama meninggal sejak ia masih kecil. Hingga sampailah nasipnya seperti sekarang, tubuhnya kurus kekurang asupan gizi, wajah manisnya kini terselimuti debu, pakaian yang dulunya selalu rapi kini tampak kumal dan sobek disana-sini.

"Ya, Narto. Terima kasih." tutur Hinata dengan senyum perih yang tak pernah hilang dari wajah eloknya semenjak kebuasan jepang menghancurkan hidupnya; sama seperti orang orang lain yang kini tengah berada di dalam tenda.

"Hari ini kita bisa makan, Konohamaru." ujar Narto pada seorang bocah kecil yang tengah menghibur diri dengan bermain di depan tenda.

"Yey! Aku sudah sangat lapar, Kak!" seru bocah itu sangat senang karena hampir seharian tak ada makanan yang masuk perutnya. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum perih sambil memberikan sepotoh singkong rebus di tangannya.

"Maaf ya, kakak hanya dapat makanan sedikit hari ini." ujarnya penuh penyesalan.

"Sudahlah, tak apa Tuan Narto kami sangat berterima kasih." ucap seorang kakek tua dalam tenda.

"Ah, Kek Sarutobi. Ini untuk Kakek." ujar Narto memberikan potongan terakhir singkong tersebut setelah memberikan potongan lainnya untuk Hinata.

"Kau tak makan, Narto?" tanya Hinata tak enak hati menerima makanan itu.

"Aku sudah makan tadi di perjalanan." jawabnya terkekeh menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, tentu saja hal itu ia lakukan agar tak membuat mereka khawatir. "... Dan kakek jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'Tuan' lagi. Hahaha, memangnya siapa yang jadi Tuan disini." sambungnya sedikit bergurau, mengingatkannya akan kejayaan keluarganya dulu yang kini sudah tiada artinya lagi. Sejenak mereka terbulai akan cengkrama yang mereka lontarkan, sedikit menghibur jiwa mereka yang sudah lelah akan kesengsaraan.

Terdengar deru suara mesin kendaraan tentara Jepang yang mendekat kepemukiman kumuh itu, semua orang was-was namun mereka hanya bisa mengamati apa yang tentara-tentara itu lakukan. Beberapa tentara memasuki tenda-tenda kumuh, menarik keluar gadis-gadis yang yang ada disana begitupun Hinata dan Narto juga ikut di tarik keluar. Sementara tentara-tentara lain menyiapkan sesuatu, mendirikan sebuah tenda kecil yang hanya berbahan kain lusuh sebagai dindingnya. Setelah itu mereka mengumpulkan para gadis-gadis itu di depan tenda kecil, mendata mereka satu persatu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Narto memberanikan diri.

"Kami akan mempekerjakan kalian." jawab salah seorang tentara yang berbadan kekar. "Jangan banyak bicara! Siapa nama mu?" tanyanya kembali mendata orang-orang di depannya dengan logat bahasa Indonesia yang terdengar aneh di telingga para rakyat Indonesia.

"Saya Narto." ujar Narto singkat, agaknya ia takut akan gertakan tentara itu.

"Naruto…" guman tentara itu sambil mengamati tubuh Narto. "Kau perempuan?" tanya tentara itu kemudian menautkan alisnya, ragu akan gender manusia manis di hadapannya.

"Saya laki-laki." jawab Narto seperlunya, terlihat tentara tadi sedang berdiskusi dengan rekannya sebelum ia kembali berbicara pada Narto.

"Kau, cepat masuk sesuai giliranmu! Akan ada pemeriksaan kesehatan." tegas tentara itu kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Narto yang masih kebingungan.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk pemeriksaaan kesehatan dilaksanakan. Seusai hal itu, Narto, Hinata dan beberapa gadis-gadis lainnya di masukkan ke dalam truk tentara jepang dan beranjak pergi. Tak ada perlawan berarti disana karena tentara Jepang mengancam mereka dengan senjata senapan yang tentu saja menciutkan nyali para pribumi itu.

Narto tak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan para tentara jepang itu, namun ia mempunyai firasat yang sangat buruk saat ia dipisahkan dengan Hinata di pelabuhan, para tentara membagi penumpang yang ternyata berasal dari berbagai tempat di Jawa.

"Tenang, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja." ujar Narto menenangkan Hinata yang menangis kertakutan. "Pemerintah Belanda dan rekan-rekan ayah pasti akan menyelamatkan kita." bisik Narto setelah mengecup kening Hinata namun hatinya sendiri tak begitu percaya pada apa yang ia katakan.

Seminggu sudah Narto dan gadis lainnya meninggalkan Batavia; dibawa ke Borneo (Kalimantan). Sesampainya disana mereka dibagi lagi menjadi beberapa kelompok dan dikirim entah kemana. Narto bersama sembilan gadis lain tidak dipekerjakan di kelompok sandiwara seperti yang dijanjikan, melainkan di masukkan ke sebuah hotel yang sebenarnya adalah rumah bordil.

"Jadi mereka ini yang akan menjadi gadis-gadis di tempat ku?" tanya seorang Nyonya berambut hitam kemerahan yang memakai kaca mata pada salah seorang tentara yang membawa Narto beserta yang lain.

"Ya. Mereka ada 10 orang." ujar tentara itu menyerahkan secarik kertas kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hm... Baiklah. Kalian bisa panggil aku Nyonya Karin. Kalian semua, mandilah dulu kemudian kembali kesini. Aku akan memberikan kamar untuk kalian semua." ujar Nyonya paruh baya itu sambil menyulut rokok di jarinya, para gadis itu hanya pasrah memenuhi perintahnya karena dua tentara jepang yang berjaga disana siap menodongkan senjatanya.

Tak lama setelah mereka mandi, mereka dikumpulkan di ruang makan dengan makanan yang tergolong cukup mewah untuk rakyat pribumi.

"Kalian tentu sudah tau apa pekerjaan kalian bukan? Jadi besikaplah manis pada tamu kalian. Aku sudah menyiapkan baju untuk kalian di kamar kalian masing-masing." ujar Nyonya Karin yang membuat gadis-gadis itu tercengang.

"Tung... tunggu dulu, Nyonya! Apa maksud anda, kami dipekerjakan sebagai... pe... pelacur?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah jambu gemetar ketakutan, sementara Nyonya itu hanya mengangguk kecil sambil menghisap rokoknya. Gadis itupun terduduk kembali di kursinya, tak ada lagi yang melanjutkan acara melahap isi piring di hadapan mereka.

"Tapi Nyonya! Saya laki-laki! Dan tak selayaknya saya juga mereka melakukan pekerjaan kotor itu!" seru Narto tak terima.

"Kau Narto?" tanya Nyonya Karin mulai mengabsen tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tak bersahabat dari semua gadis di hadapannya.

"Iya." jawab Narto sedikit was-was dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Nyonya Karin kepadanya, apakah Nyonya itu akan membuangnya? Mengurungnya? Atau menyiksanya?

"Kau menempati kamar no.11, dan nama mu sekarang menjadi Naruto, ingat itu baik-baik. Cepat masuklah ke kamar mu. Pembantuku akan mengantarmu." ujar Nyonya Karin dingin yang kemudian mendapat perlawanan sengit dari seorang gadis.

"Hei, memangnya siapa yang mau menuruti kata-katamu? Aku tak akan pernah sudi melakukan pekerjaan menjijikkan itu! Lebih baik aku mati dari pada menjadi pelacur!" teriak seorang gadis sambil menangis dan... Dorr... sebutir timah panas melesat menembus kulit gadis itu menyeruak masuk ke dalam daging hingga menembus jantung. Hening, tak ada satupun yang berani mengeluarkan suara, mereka shock hingga tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Apa kalian mau seperti dia? Jika tidak, turuti perintahku!" seru Nyonya Karin memecahkan keheningan. Dengan jantung masih berdegub kencang Narutopun beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan diantar oleh seorang pembantu. Samar-samar ia mendengar nama penghuni kamar sebelahnya; Sakura.

"Kau bisa mendengar ku, Sakura?" tanya Naruto setelah ia sadar bahwa pintu kamarnya dikunci dari luar dan tak ada celah sedikitpun untuknya meloloskan diri.

"Ya... Naruto." suara Sakura terdengar lirih sedikit terisak.

"Tenanglah... Pemerintah Belanda pasti tidak akan tinggal diam mengetahui rakyatnya diperlakukan seperti ini." ujarnya yang juga menenangkannya sendiri sambil memejamkan mata menahan matanya yang terasa panas hendak mengeluarkan air mata.

"Jangan mendekat!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba sekencang-kencangnya dari balik dinding pembatas kamar. Naruto kembali bergetar ketakutan mendengar teriakan-teriakan histeris yang membahana di kamar-kamar lain. Naruto hanya bisa meringkuk di samping meja kecil menutup telinganya erat-erat sambil menangis.

Derit engsel pintu kamar Naruto berbunyi nyaring mengisyaratkan terbukanya pintu tersebut yang perlahan menampakkan sesosok lelaki kekar berkulit putih berambut hitam yang senada dengan bola matanya dari balik pintu. Tak membuang kesempatan, Naruto berlari menuju pintu tersebut namun dengan mudahnya dihalangi oleh seorang perwira muda itu dan pintu itupun terkunci kembali.

"Saya mohon lepaskan saya." pinta Naruto tak berani menatap lelaki yang kini tengah mencengkram lengan kecilnya.

"Aku membayar untuk ini, Dobe!" sentak lelaki itu membanting tubuh Naruto ke atas kasur.

"T... Tapi saya ini laki-laki, Tuan." ujar Naruto gemetar hebat saat lelaki mulai merayap ke atas tubuhnya.

"Aku tak peduli." jawabnya santai segera melucuti pakaian Naruto.

"KLOOTZAK! Menyingkir dari ku! EIKEL!" pekik Naruto yang mendapati hal mengerikan seperti teman-temannya di kamar yang lain.

Di ruang makan sudah tersaji hidangan sarapan saat 'gadis-gadis baru' selesai mandi untuk membersihkan tubuh mereka yang kotor, namun hal itu tampak sia-sia karena mereka kini benar-benar 'kotor'.

"Selamat pagi." sapa Naruto enggan pada bebera perempuan yang sudah duduk di kursinya masing-masing, terlihat wajah mereka penuh lebam dan luka sayat di beberapa bagian tubuh lain, tak terkecuali dia sendiri. Narutopun segera duduk di kursi dan menyantap makanan mewah yang sekarang sama sekali tak terasa nikmat lagi di lidahnya.

"Minum jamu itu jika kalian tak ingin mempunyai anak dari tamu kalian." ujar Nyonya Karin yang bersamaan dengan disajikannya beberapa gelas jamu berwarna coklat pekat dengan bau khasnya yang menusuk hidung oleh pembantu. Mereka tentu saja tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi dan langsung meneguknya habis tanpa sisa. Naruto begitu miris melihat hal itu, ia memang bisa tenang karena tak mungkin mengandung, tapi entah mengapa hati begitu teriris melihat teman-teman senasipnya dengan kondisi yang sebegitu buruk, dalam hati ia terus menyumpahi orang-orang bejat yang menghancurkan hidupnya.

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, mereka menjalani semua ketidak manusawian itu dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Ada yang berusaha menikmati pekerjaannya dengan menjadikan dirinya sebagai pelacur sungguhan, ada yang memperkuat imannya, bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka yang stres karena tekanan mental dan fisik yang diterima. Namun Naruto tak ingin berakhir sama seperti teman-temannya, ia tak mau tiap malamnya berakhir dengan luka di sekujur tubuh setelah melayani belasan tamunya. Ia mencoba mengulur waktu istirahatnya dengan menahan tamunya lebih lama dengan permainan yang ia buat. Dengan uang yang diberikan para orang tak beradab itu ia membeli berbagai kebutuhannya, seperti papan catur untuk menemani tamunya, rokok, wine dan bir ia siapkan, semuanya ia lakukan atau juga sekedar menyanyikan sebuah lagu agar tamunya lebih lama berada di dalam dan mengurangi jumlah tamu lain yang akan masuk. 'Lima tamu semalam lebih baik daripada belasan bukan?' pikirnya dalam hati. Di luar dugaan hal itu malah menjadikannya primadona di rumah bordil tersebut, dan hal itu jelas bukan hal yang membanggakan baginya.

"Apa? K...Kau benar-benar hamil, Sakura?" Naruto dan juga beberapa perempuan lain saat mereka tengah beristirahat di suatu siang yang cerah. Sakura tak menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia hanya menangis histeris di pelukan Naruto.

"Aku tak menginginkan anak ini!" serunya di sela-sela isakan. Ia sudah mencoba segala cara untuk membunuh janin di perutnya namun usahanya tak membuahkan hasil sampai usia kandungannya kini mencapai empat bulan.

"Semua tak menginginkan hal itu, Sakura..." ujar Naruto mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh penuh memar Sakura.

"Tak ada yang akan menerima ku lagi saat aku pulang nanti." desisnya dengan air mata yang belum juga terhenti sejak tadi. Hati Naruto begitu perih, perempuan yang diam-diam ia sukai benar-benar telah dihancurkan oleh binatang-binatang jalang itu.

"Aku akan bersamamu jika kau mau." ucap Naruto menenangkan sambil menyeka air matanya.

Malam yang ia bencipun kembali menyelimutinya menggantikan langit biru cerah di siang hari, dan seseorang dengan bola mata segelap malam yang ia nantipun datang kembali. Entah mengapa ia senang jika tamunya yang seorang perwira muda itu datang, setidaknya ia dapat sedikit tenang saat memandang dalam ke bola mata itu.

"Kau tak setenang biasanya, Dobe? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya lelaki itu setelah meneguk beberapa sloki wine.

"Tak ada apa-apa Tuan Sasuke-Teme." balas Naruto bergelayut manja di lengan tamu spesialnya itu, berharap tamunya tak bertanya apa-apa lagi. Ia sangat ingin menulikan telinganya dari jeritan-jeritan histeris di kamar sebelahnya, kamar seorang yang ia sukai, kamar Sakura.

"Teme... Kalau seandainya aku memintamu untuk melepaskan seorang saja dari sini, apa kau akan bersedia?" ucap Naruto dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Jika itu kau." jawab Sasuke singkat mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir Naruto. "Kenapa? Apa kau ingin keluar dari sini?" tanyanya lagi.

"...Tidak. Lupakan saja." ujar Naruto memejamkan matanya di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Aku ingin memiliki mu seutuhnya." bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto. "Aku akan bernegosiasi dengan Nyonya Karin." ujar Sasuke mengusap rambut pirang Naruto.

Entah kali ini sudah pagi keberapa ratus Naruto melihat teman-temannya babak belur, namun pagi ini seorang korban terenggut kembali. Sakura, perempuan malang yang hidupnya berakhir seperti beberapa temannya yang lain. Berakhir dengan harga diri terenggut dari jiwanya, begitu banyak luka yang menghancurkan fisiknya secara perlahan dan usai dengan kehabisan darah karena janinnya gugur saat induknya tengah diperlakukan sangat tak manusiawi oleh binatang-binatang keji itu.

Tak ada lagi yang membuatnya bertahan di tempat yang bagaikan neraka itu, bunga hatinya kini telah berpulang kehadapan Tuhan dengan sangat kotornya karena binatang Jepang itu. Selang tak berapa lama dari hari pemakaman perempuan berambut merah jambu itu, para tamu yang hampir semuanya adalah tentara jepang tersebut jarang bertamu ke rumah bordil yang kini menjadi rumah bagi Naruto dan perempuan lainnya. Biarpun Sasuke tetap mengunjunginya, namun hatinya masih bertanya-tanya ada apa gerangan. Dari isu yang beredar, perlawanan rakyat Indonesia mulai berhasil dan penyerahan kekuasaan akan segera dilakukan. Betapa senang hatinya mendengar hal tersebut, biarpun Naruto adalah keturunan Belanda namun ia begitu gembira saat negara tempat tinggalnya kini akan merdeka. Senyumnya merekah membayangkan kerabat-kerabatnya di Batavia mulai menata hidupnya dan hidup dengan sejahtera. Perlahan air mata mengalir turun di pipinya, teringat akan dirinya yang sekarang, ingin jadi apa ia sekarang? Rumah bordil Nyonya Karin akan ditutup dan teman-temannya akan di pulangkan. Ia sudah tak sanggup bertemu dengan keluarganya di Batavia.

Hari ini adalah terakhir Naruto dan perempuan-perempuan itu tinggal disana. Mereka segera mengemasi barang-barang mereka. Senyum bahagai mulai menghiasi paras ayu perempuan-perempuan itu, walaupun masih ada juga yang menangisi nasibnya. Ya, Naruto tau bahwa mereka akhirnya bisa keluar dari Neraka itu, dan hal itu harusnya membuat mereka gembira, tapi bagaimana bisa mereka tersenyum lepas dengan membawa aib dalam jiwa mereka. Seorang laki-laki peranakan Belanda yang masih dipandang sebelah mata oleh sebagian besar rakyat pribumi, ikut dijadikan jugun ianfu dan ia menjadi primadona di rumah bordil mewah mengalahkan berpuluh-puluh wanita disana, juga rekornya yang dapat menjerat pelanggan tetap yang merupakan perwira muda tentara Jepang untuk menghidupinya. 'Che, betapa membanggakannya hal itu.' batin Naruto miris. Tidak, dia tak dapat menanggung aib yang terlalu berat untuk ia pikul, ia tak bisa bertemu dengan semua orang terdekatnya dengan tubuh yang sangat kotor itu.

**17 Agustus 1945 Borneo**

Semua perempuan-perempuan itu menaiki kedaraan yang akan membawa mereka pulang, namun tidak dengan Naruto, ia memutuskan untuk tetap berada disana. Perutnya yang lapar membawanya menuju kedai kecil yang tengah dikerumuni banyak orang lumayan jauh dari hotel yang kini sudah ditutup. Semakin mendekat ia mengetahui bahwa orang-orang itu sedang mendengarkan radio milik penjual di kedai tersebut.

"Bisa pesan satu piring nasi, Pak?" tanya Naruto pada seorang bapak paruh baya.

"Ya, Neng." jawab Si Penjual nasi tak begitu fokus pada pelanggannya karena sibuk menajamkan pendengarannya pada suara proklamasi yang berkumandang dari radio usang di pojok sudut kedai.

"Bapak dari Jawa?" tanya Naruto tersenyum simpul pada bapak yang memanggilnya 'Neng' yang harusnya 'Bang', ia sudah tak mempedulikan lagi hal sepele itu. Bapak itu hanya mengangguk kemudian membuka pembicara dengan topik proklamasi yang dibacakan oleh di Batavia sana.

Tampaklah seorang perwira muda Jepang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju kedai kecil di pinggir jalan yang tampak dikerumuni banyak orang. "Maaf, apa bapak tau kapan hotel itu ditutup dan juga kapan penghuninya pergi?" tanyanya pada seorang lelaki paruh baya di luar kedai.

"Che, Surga kalian, surga binatang biadab seperti kalian sudah ditutup sejak kemarin! Jangan harap kau bisa memeras perempuan di negeri kami yang sudah merdeka ini! Cari saja anjing betina di hutan untuk kau kawini!" teriak lelaki pribumi itu keras-keras, hingga semua yang berada dalam kedai dapat mendengar jelas umpatan yang lelaki itu lontarkan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya si pemilik kedai tak ingin ada keributan di kedainya.

"Kau lihat? Dia mencari betinanya! Hahahaha." tawa lelaki itu terbahak-bahak.

"Maaf Tuan, tak ada pelacur lagi disini. Anda bisa segera meninggalkan tempat ini." ujar si pemilik kedai lebih sopan. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal, ingin sekali ia membunuh pribumi jelata yang tak tau diri itu, namun niatnya terurungkan saat ia mendapati sosok yang ia cari.

"Dobe." panggilnya datar pada Naruto yang ikut keluar kedai.

"Teme?" serunya kaget, Narutopun membawa Sasuke agak menjauh dari kerumunan orang-orang itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto terheran-heran.

"Sudah ku bilangkan, aku akan menjemput mu." jelas Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping Naruto. "Aku dan pasukan ku akan dipulangkan ke Jepang dalam beberapa minggu ini. Aku ingin kau ikut denganku." ujar Sasuke yang merupakan perintah untuk Naruto.

"Ta...tapi..." ucap Naruto terpotong karena bibir mungilnya dibungkam oleh bibir Sasuke.

"Sstt, bukankah sudah ku katakan bahwa aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya?" desis Sasuke di telinga Naruto, membuat si empunya telinga merinding geli.

"Baiklah... Aku juga tak bisa tinggal di negeriku ini lagi." ujar Naruto setelah befikir sekian detik. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia meninggalkan negerinya dan membawa aib itu jauh-jauh serta memulai kehidupan baru yang ia belum ketahui. Ke sarang para binatang jalang itu yang juga kampung halalam orang ia cintainya.

**26 Agustus 1945**

Di sebuah pelabuhan mengapung kapal-kapal tentara jepang yang begitu besar. Dengan dibantu kekasihnya Naruto menaiki kapal tersebut, hampir semua tentara-tentara itu memandang tajam ke arah Naruto yang membuatnya sedikit kikuk. Namun Sasuke langsung membalasnya dengan sebuah gertakan yang membuat bawahannya menghentikan aktivitasnya seketika.

"Kau membawa tawanan perang ya, Sasuke?" tanya seorang lelaki yang lebih tua dari Sasuke berambut perak dari belakangnya.

"Che, kau juga, bukan?" sindir Sasuke saat melihat sesosok lelaki berambut coklat dengan bekas luka membujur di hidungnya.

"Paman Iruka?" Naruto tak percaya dengan penglihatannya beranjak mendekat ke lelaki itu.

"Narto. Kau benar Narto!" seru Iruka girang segera memeluk erat keponakkannya itu.

"Menyingkir darinya!" seru Sasuke ketus sambil menarik Naruto ke dalam dekapannya. "Dan nama NARUTO! Camkan itu baik-baik!" serunya lagi. Naruto hanya tersenyum geli melihat raut wajah seorang periwa yang sedang dilanda cemburu.

'Bukan awal yang buruk untuk membuka lembar baru...' pikir Naruto mulai menikmati keberangkatan kapal yang ia tumpangi. Semua kebahagiaan, kesedihan, juga penderitaan ia lepaskan seiring hari demi hari yang membawanya semakin dekat tempat barunya. Tak terasa air matanya meleh akan Negaranya yang begitu luas yang kaya akan hasil alam yang mengubur semua penderitaan rakyatnya. Ia hanya bisa berharap hari esok akan lebih cerah untuk negara tercintanya itu, membawakan kedamaian dan kesejahteraan untuk saudara sebangsa dan tanah airnya. Semua perjuangannya, juga semua perjuangan rakyat yang mengorbankan dirinya demi Negara Indonesia kini serasa terbayar sudah. Jiwanya... jiwa Indonesia, tak peduli bahwa ia masih keturunan Belanda ataupun bangsa lain, begitulah yang selalu ayahnya ucapkan semasa hidupnya.

"Aku bangga menjadi Indonesia." guman Naruto lirih dengan senyum cerah terukir di wajahnya yang langsung menghambur ke pelukan kekasihnya.

**OWARI**

Gaje kah? Abal kah? Hayo monggo di ripiu dulu sebelum nekan tombol back! Sekali RIPIU tetap RIPIU! MERDEKA! MERDEKA! o/


End file.
